1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cleaning element for washing a vehicle and, more particularly, to a cleaning element employing synthetic grass material to contact a surface being cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of cleaning elements have heretofore been known for washing a vehicle. The cleaning elements use various types of materials to contact the surface of the vehicle. One such material is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,859 which discloses a cleaning element for washing a vehicle carried by at least one moveable support with the cleaning element being made of a deep pile, fur-like material. Other types of cleaning elements include rotary brushes having strips of felt material or elongated bristles of plastic material attached thereto.
There still remains a need for a cleaning element for washing a vehicle which is durable, which effectively cleans the surface of a vehicle without scratching the finish and which does not hold too much water so that the cleaning element becomes too heavy.